Agora descobri o verdadeiro amor
by Tia Tenten
Summary: 2 anos se passaram depois que Sasuke deixou a vila de Kohoha, Sakura decide ir salvar seu amado, porém acaba descobrindo outra paixão, na pessoa mais absurda...NOVO CASAL! ACHO QUE NINGUEM ESCREVEU DELES AINDA! eu acho...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna! Tudo certo? Espero XD''. Aqui estou eu, postando outra fic... Por quê? Simples! Eu sou uma pessoa que não tem o que fazer e fica o dia inteiro sentada na frente da "máquina do demônio". XDDD**

**Também tive a grande idéia desse casal e não pude deixar passar! Talvez no começo vocês me chamem de louca (sem elogios XD) e ache estranho mais espero que agrade pelo menos um pouquinho! XD**

**Vamos à fic!**

**Eu: Sim! Naruto me pertence! Kishimoto roubou! Ladrão! Ladrão! Filho da mãe! Roubou a mais perfeita das minhas obras! #soca o pc# cretino! Ainda terei minha vingança! #soca continuamente o pc# quem ele pensa que é! Roubou minha obr...**

**Voz: BEATRIZ! QUE BARULHO É ESSE!**

**Eu: Nada não mãe!**

**Voz da minha mãe: ESTÁ BATENDO NO COMPUTADOR DE NOVO!**

**Eu: Não to não!**

**Voz da minha mãe: DESLIGA ISSO! TA TARDE!**

**Eu: Tenho que escrever! Afff...saco! Naruto não me pertence...uu...mas o Sasuke o Neji e o Itachi continuam sendo meus! E estou pensando seriamente em adicionar o Gaara na minha coleção. Bohahaha!**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"Pensamento": _Itálico_

"Narrativa": **Negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

**Agora descobri o verdadeiro amor**

**Capitulo 1: A Busca de Sakura, O Encontro Inesperado.**

**A noite chegava aos arredores de Konoha, o sol de escondia aos poucos e as ruas ficavam menos movimentadas. Alguns casais passavam de mãos dadas dentro do pequeno parque. Alguns como Hyuuga Neji e Tenten e também Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino. Todos andavam felizes, mais não havia apenas felicidade naqueles arredores.**

"_Pois é, já faz dois anos...". _

**Num pequeno banco de praça, estavam sentadas duas garotas. Uma tinha curtos cabelos róseos e olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas. Outra tinha cabelos curtos negros, levemente azulados e olhos perolados. Essas eram Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata, ninjas de Konoha, Hinata era herdeira do clã Hyuuga, o clã mais poderoso de Konoha. Sakura, que vinha de uma família pacifica** (Alguém já viu a família dela? Oo)**, mais se tornara uma das melhores ninjas médicas da vila, pois fora treinada pela própria Hokage.**

**Nesse momento, as duas estavam apreciando a noite chegar, e discutiam um assunto muito sério.**

Hinata: Sakura-chan, você realmente vai fazer isso? Sei que seu amor por ele é muito grande, mais vale a pena se arriscar assim? (Antes que me perguntem por que não coloquei a Hinata com o Naruto andando felizes pelo parque é que o Naruto ta em outros quinhentos, treinando com o Jiraiya).

**A Haruno suspirou de leve.**

Sakura: Hinata-chan, realmente é perigoso mais estou preparada pra me arriscar por ele, nem que eu morra tentando.

Hinata: Isso é loucura! Deveria levar alguns companheiros com você! Se você me pedir, até eu vou com você!

Sakura: Não Hinata-chan, você fica aqui, esperando pelo seu Naruto-kun voltar **– essas palavras encabularam um pouco a jovem Hyuuga – **Bem, também não posso arriscar a vida de outros pelos meus próprios objetivos. Eu vou sozinha até a fortaleza do Orochimaru e trarei o Sasuke-kun de volta.

Hinata: Mais... Mais e se ele se recusar?

Sakura: Eu o trarei de volta, nem que seja a força.

Hinata: Entendo... Você já esta decidida disso?

Sakura: Hai, nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida.

Hinata: Certo, não irei te impedir então... Quando você parte?

Sakura: Hoje à noite.

Hinata: Assim tão de repente?

Sakura: Hai. Hinata-chan, quero que você não conte a ninguém aonde eu fui, quando descobrirem minha ausência quero que você também não diga nada, certo?

Hinata: Hai, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Bem, vou para casa me arrumar. Arigatou por tudo, Hinata-chan **– deu um sorriso para a amiga, que retribuiu.**

Hinata: Sakura!

**Sakura que já estava de costas andando, se virou.**

Sakura: Hai?

**Hinata jogou alguma coisa para Sakura, que apanhou o objeto. Era um pequeno pote lacrado.**

Hinata: Isso é um remédio especial para ferimento que o clã Hyuuga usa, é muito bom pra cicatrizar.

**Sakura sorriu.**

Sakura: Arigatou Hinata-chan.

Hinata: De nada e vê se volta viva e com o Uchiha-san hein?

Sakura: Hahahaha, OK! Ja ne, Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Ja ne, Sakura-chan.

**Sakura partiu, deixando a Hyuuga pra trás.**

Hinata: _"Ja ne Sakura-chan, vá com cuidado e arigatou, por tudo"._

**Sakura chegou em sua casa, começou a preparar sua bolsa de viagem, coisa simples: algumas roupas, dinheiro, kunais, shurikens, pergaminhos, medicamentos e comida. Talvez não usassem metade daquilo, tinha consciência que estava entrando no covil de seu maior e mais poderoso inimigo, e que poderia ser morta a qualquer instante. Tirou da gaveta da escrivaninha um protetor de konoha, era o de Sasuke. Preparou o kuchiyose no jutsu (aquele de invocar, sabe?) e invocou um pequeno cão.**

Sakura: Siga-me.

**Sakura pegou sua bolsa, o protetor de Sasuke e junto com o pequeno cão, foram noite a fora. Chegaram à saída da vila, Sakura deu uma ultima olhada no lugar. Deu um pequeno suspiro e deu o protetor para o cão cheirar.**

Sakura: Conseguir sentir o cheiro do dono disso?

**O cão cheirou por alguns segundos e deu um leve aceno de afirmação com a cabeça.**

Sakura: Excelente! Me leve até ele!

**Novamente o cão afirmou com a cabeça e começou a correr em direção aposta da vila. Sakura foi atrás dele. Saltando os dois pelas arvores, Sakura imaginava os perigos que enfrentaria, mais estava disposta a arriscar tudo pela pessoa que amava.**

Sakura: _"Sasuke-kun, eu vou te salvar!" _**– pensou ela, decidida.**

**Os dois correram pelas arvores a noite toda, quando a direção do sol marcava aproximadamente nove da manhã, Sakura e o cão pararam sobre uma sombra numa grande arvore, os dois cansados e ofegantes. Ela preparou algo para comerem e depois continuarem.**

Sakura: Estamos perto? **– perguntou enquanto comia um onigiri **(pra quem não sabe é bolinho de arroz japonês, é uma delicia! XD)

**O animal, com a boca cheia de arroz, afirmou com a cabeça. Sakura sorriu triunfante.**

Sakura: Excelente! Depois de comermos vamos agir, certo?

**O cão deu um latido cansado mais confirmou com a cabeça, Sakura sorriu com uma gota.**

**Logo os dois estavam correndo entre as arvores novamente, até que o cão parou, Sakura se assustou e parou também, viu que o animal mostrava os dentes e rosnava. De repente ele voltou a andar, Sakura o seguiu. Pararam ao lado de uma gruta. Sakura entrou para explorar o local e viu uma pequena escadaria no meio do chão da gruta. O cão passou a farejar em volta da abertura da escadaria. Deu um latido contente.**

Sakura: Ele esta aqui? O cheiro que você sentiu está além dessa escadaria?

**Deu um latido feliz, e afirmou com a cabeça.**

Sakura: Ótimo! Perfeito! Arigatou pela ajuda, você já pode ir, agora é por minha conta.

**O animal deu outro latido alegre e satisfeito, antes de sumir em uma cortina de fumaça. Sakura viu que agora sim estava sozinha.**

Sakura: Bem... Vamos nessa.

**Sakura desceu a longa escadaria, logo começou a sentir um chakra e uma energia que não lhe agradava. Começou a ficar com medo mais não iria parar a essa altura. Continuou descendo até a escadaria acabar. Viu em sua frente um longo corredor (Até nessa fic ele aparece...) iluminado por velas, no final ela pode ver uma grande porta.**

Sakura: Bem... Está muito fácil pra ser coisa do Orochimaru, fácil demais.

**Sakura andava com passos calmos pelo corredor, até parar e olhar desconfiada para o chão. Analisou por alguns segundos, deu um pequeno sorriso, tirou uma kunai e jogou no chão. Uma enorme fenda de abriu no chão, fazendo a kunai cair num poço que no seu interior, havia varias lanças fincadas no chão, onde Sakura pode ver vários esqueletos.**

Sakura: Sábia que havia alguma coisa por trás disso.

**Continuou andando até pisar em um assoalho que se mexeu com o contato. Uma enorme pedra surgiu, rolando em alta velocidade, esmagando tudo pela frente.**

Sakura: Hum... Que descuido o meu **– disse despreocupada.**

**Concentrou seu chakra no punho, quando a enorme pedra se aproximou, Sakura deu um único soco nela, fazendo-a virar pó.**

Sakura: Precisa mais do que essas armadilhas de quinta pra me parar. **– disse enquanto limpava as mãos.**

**Chegou até a porta no fim do corredor, analisou bem a porta com as mãos. Deu uma gargalhada.**

Sakura: Hahahahaha! Muito, muito esperto mesmo! Se eu não tivesse experiência nisso acho que não conseguiria descobrir. **– juntou as mãos, fazendo o In do Tigre – **Está muito bom mesmo, mas em genjutsu desses não me engana, Kai! (Pra quem não lembra, "Kai" é a palavra que falam no anime pra se liberar de um genjutsu, e quem não lembra, o "In" é os movimentos com as mãos que se faz para executar o jutsu).

**A porta desapareceu, dando lugar a uma pequena passagem, que dava num grande salão.**

Sakura: Muito espertos, até demais.

**Sakura foi seguindo e entrou no salão, um aposento grande, sustentado por grandes colunas, porem estava vazio.**

Sakura: _"O que diabos é isso aqui?"_

Voz: Hum... Quem diria que você chegaria até aqui, pena que nosso jogo termina agora.

Sakura: Quem está ai! **– tomou posição de combate – **Apareça agora! Lute e mostre a sua cara!

Voz: Não será necessário, minha cara. Duvido que você agüente só esse ataque.

Sakura: O que...

**Uma chuva de agulhas surgiu do teto, mirando diretamente Sakura. Essa não se mexeu e deixou as agulhas atravessarem seu corpo.**

Sakura: Esse genjutsu de agulhas falsas não funciona comigo **– disse sorrindo vitoriosa – **Precisa muito mais do que isso pra me derrub...ITAI!

**Sakura sentiu uma dor aguda no braço, viu uma pequena agulha fincada nele. Começou a ficar um pouco cansada e perder os sentidos. Um ninja encapuzado apareceu na sua frente, esse disse.**

Ninja: Sim, genjutsu não são muito eficazes contra você, porém, sua tolinha, ficou tão confiante que nem percebeu uma agulha verdadeira no meio das falsas... Hehehe, que idiota. Ahhh! Pra sua informação, nessa agulha tem um sonífero muito potente, uma única dose e você dorme por longas horas.

Sakura: Se... Seu... Maldi... Maldito **– Foram as únicas palavras que ela pode pronunciar, antes de perder os sentidos e dormir profundamente.**

Ninja: Quem diria que foi tão fácil acalma-la **– Disse enquanto apanhava a ninja adormecida – **Mais tenho que admitir que ela melhorou muito nesses dois anos, pra chegar aqui sozinha de que ser realmente bom. Creio que vamos nos divertir muito, Sakura-san. **– O ninja a carregou além do salão.**

**Sentiu seus olhos se abrirem aos poucos, mais queria continuar a dormir, estava tão confortável e quentinha que nem queria se levantar. Porem lembrou dos acontecimentos que acontecera antes dela adormecer e então se levantou e sentou na cama rapidamente. Sakura acordou um pouco assustada e confusa. Deu uma boa olhada em sua situação. Estava deitada numa cama em um aposento bem simples e frio. Lembrou-se que havia se ferido com a agulha mais quando fora checar seu ferimento, viu que não havia ferimento e nem cicatriz alguma. Sakura se atirou na cama, um pouco confusa, porque o ferimento havia sumido? Não teve tempo pra pensar, pois ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.**

Voz: Bem, vejo que você acordou, Sakura-san!

**Sakura sentou-se outra vez na cama pra ver quem era. Seu queixo caiu.**

Sakura: Ka... Kabuto!

Kabuto: Vejo que está bem, Sakura-san **– disse o jovem ninja, sorrindo e arrumando os óculos e dando um sorriso.**

Sakura: O que... O que você está fazendo aqui! Aonde estamos? O que vai fazer comigo? Cadê o Orochimaru?

Kabuto: Calma... Uma pergunta de cada vez, por favor! **– disse sorrindo com uma gota – **Bem, primeiro: Eu moro aqui. Segundo: Estamos no meu quarto, na fortaleza do Orochimaru. Terceiro: Por enquanto nada. Quarto: Pra sua sorte, não está aqui, senão você é que não estaria aqui.

Sakura: O que aconteceu?

Kabuto: Simples! Você invadiu a fortaleza e levou uma agulha com sonífero no braço. Você dormiu umas cinco horas.

Sakura: Mais... Porque você não me matou?

Kabuto: Não podia te matar, seria covardia fazer alguma coisa com você dormindo **– disse enquanto arrumava os óculos – **Você tem muita sorte! Resolver invadir no momento em que eu estou sozinho aqui.

**Sakura estremeceu por inteira**

Sakura: Espera um pouco, como assim você está sozinho? Aonde estão o Orochimaru e o Sasuke-kun?

**Ele suspirou**

Kabuto: Faz um mês que os dois saíram para uma espécie de treinamento especial. Eu fiquei aqui sozinho, tomando conta da fortaleza.

**Sakura sentiu aquelas palavras como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito. Viera de tão longe e se arriscara tanto para salvar Sasuke, e quando conseguira invadir o lugar onde supostamente ele estava, não o encontrara.**

Sakura: Maldição! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Kabuto: Mas é a mais pura verdade. Alias, o que você está fazendo aqui? A Hokage te mandou em alguma missão?

Sakura: Não... Vim por vontade própria salvar o Sasuke-kun e quando finalmente acho essa droga de fortaleza ele não esta aqui!

Kabuto: Yare... Que ironia do destino, mais se considere com sorte de eles não estarem aqui. Se o Orochimaru estivesse aqui com certeza você já não estaria mais nesse mundo.

Sakura: Mais e você? Porque não me matou? Sou sua inimiga, sabe...

**Kabuto se aproximou da cama, ajoelhou ao lado dela e pegou em suas mãos.**

Kabuto: Fique tranqüila! Não tenho intenção de te machucar e nem tenho motivos pra isso, além disso **– disse passando a mão no braço de Sakura – **Desculpe por isso, mais fiz o melhor que eu pude. Agora descanse moça, você ainda está fraca devido ao sonífero.

**Ela estava realmente cansada**

Sakura: Arigatou, Kabuto-san **– deitou-se novamente.**

Kabuto: De nada, boa noite. **– disse sorrindo.**

Sakura: Boa noite. **– retribuiu o sorriso**

**Kabuto saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Sakura nem teve o que pensar, adormeceu.**

**Continua**

**Yo! Cara, gostei demais desse capitulo! To adorando escrever isso! É uma coisa nova e legal de se trabalhar! O próximo já ta basicamente pronto! Só falta escrever! Hahaha sem comentários!**

**Espero que aprovem o casal, eu realmente gostei muito!**

**Ja ne e OWNED pra todos!**

**Tia Tenten**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura: Arigatou, Kabuto-san – deitou-se novamente._

_Kabuto: De nada, boa noite. – disse sorrindo._

_Sakura: Boa noite. – retribuiu o sorriso_

_Kabuto saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Sakura nem teve o que pensar, adormeceu._

**Yo minna! Sussa? Tia Tenten voltando! \o/ #palmas automáticas# Bem... Sobre a fic... Quem leu aprovou! XDDDD To Feliz! #começa a dançar glamurosa no quarto# Se alguém achou estranho e tiver alguma critica segundo ao casal, guarde pra você porque eu não to afim de ouvir! OWNED! òó**

**Eu: Tem mesmo que escrever? uu**

**Pessoas: SIM! ÒÓ**

**Eu: Mais to taoooooo cansada!**

**Pessoas: Problema seu!**

**Eu: OK..OK..yare yare...suas problemáticas. uu**

**Pessoas: ¬¬ #pegam as pedras#**

**Eu: #some numa cortina de fumaça#**

**Vamos à fic!**

**Eu: Bem... Naruto não é meu, mais logo Kishimoto me venderá os direitos! #pega kunai# Bohahahahahaha! #Raios e aura negra em volta# Aliás, o Itachi é meu marido! Bohahahaha!**

**Pessoas: Começa logo, porra!**

**Eu: Stress... ¬¬**

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"Pensamento": _Itálico_

"Narrativa": **Negrito**

"Ações e comentários inúteis meus": entre parênteses

**Agora descobri o verdadeiro amor**

**Capitulo 2: As incertezas de Kabuto**

**Entrou num pequeno quarto, onde estavam exibidos vários equipamentos médicos. O jovem ninja adentrou o aposento e foi para o canto do quarto. Não havia nada de especial lá, pra falar a verdade, não tinha nada lá, com a exceção de uma pequena bacia de pedra com um liquido que parecia água do mar (Meu Deus, é a penseira de Harry Potter! XDDD Pra falar a verdade e daí que a idéia vem...XDDDDD). Kabuto abaixou a cabeça e a deixou próxima á bacia, examinou o liquido e disse alto e claro.**

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama!

**O líquido se agitou um pouco, Kabuto afastou seu rosto, sem tirar os olhos do líquido, que ainda se agitava, até começar a rodar. Um rosto surgiu no reflexo do líquido, era Orochimaru.**

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... E então Kabuto? Como vai a garota?

Kabuto: Ela vai bem Orochimaru-sama **– disse enquanto arrumava os óculos – **Ela acordou e eu consegui fazer um pouco a cabeça dela. Creio que ela está começando a confiar em mim, ou que sabe seja, talvez, apenas o efeito do sonífero.

Orochimaru: Faça o possível para ela confiar em você! Podemos conseguir informações valiosas da missão em que ela veio.

Kabuto: Era exatamente sobre isso que precisa lhe falar **– disse, um tanto nervoso – **Ela não está em missão alguma, ela simplesmente fugiu de Konoha para salvar Sasuke-san.

Orochimaru: Kukuku... Garota tola. Se ela é uma traidora que não tem nada útil para nós apenas a elimine o mais cedo possível.

Kabuto: Mas... Mas...

Orochimaru: Kabuto, ela está dormindo não está?

Kabuto: Sim, Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Então vá até lá e apenas faça o serviço.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama **– disse, bem nervoso e preocupado – **Não posso fazer isso, não poderia fazer uma coisa tão baixa, ainda mais com uma garota!

Orochimaru: Então a mate em combate, frente a frente, já que você é cheio de formalidades.

Kabuto: Não posso! Escute, ela não é mais aquela garota tola e fraca de dois anos atrás! Ela virou uma excelente ninja! Diria que esta no meu nível! Pode até me derrotar!

Orochimaru: Está com medo dela, Kabuto?

Kabuto: Na!...Não, Orochimaru-sama! Nem um pouco!

Orochimaru: Sei... Então faça isso de uma maneira menos arriscada pra você.

Kabuto: Co... Como assim?

Orochimaru: Seja baixo, como você sempre foi, creio que, segundo ao efeito daquele sonífero, ela talvez não perceba nada de "estranho" no café da manhã dela.

**Kabuto sentiu um baque no peito**

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama... O senhor está sugerindo que eu... A envenene?

**Orochimaru riu**

Orochimaru: Kukuku... Exatamente! Faça isso então, Kabuto.

Kabuto: Como quiser... Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Agora estou indo.

Kabuto: Como vai Sasuke-san?

Orochimaru: Vai bem. Em breve creio que ele será tão forte como eu. Kukuku finalmente terei um corpo merecedor. Até logo, Kabuto. Ahhh sim! Quero essa garota morta, entendeu?

Kabuto: Hai... Orochimaru-sama. Passe bem.

**O rosto de Orochimaru desapareceu, dando lugar ao liquido azulado novamente. Kabuto sentou-se numa cadeira próxima.**

Kabuto: _Kuso!... Não esperava ter que fazer isso! Que trabalho sujo! Mais pensando bem... Eu já fiz coisas piores... Ahhh maldição! Porque estou com essa incerteza logo agora? Porque não consigo nem pensar em matá-la? Já fiz coisas bem piores do que matar uma garota... Kuso! Kuso!_

**Levantou-se.**

Kabuto: Bem... São ordens diretas de Orochimaru-sama. Gomen, Sakura-san.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura acordou, ainda estava muito cansada e com sono, seu corpo doía e formigava, sentou-se na cama, com muito esforço, esfregando os olhos.**

Sakura: Ahhh que sono! **– deu um leve sorriso – **Não sei o que o Kabuto-san coloca nesse sonífero, mais seja o que for, é ótimo para quem tem insônia!

**A porta do quarto se abriu, entrou um Kabuto sorridente, carregando uma pequena bandeja com um copo.**

Kabuto: Que bom que acordou Sakura-san! Você dormiu mais umas três horas, sabe? **– colocou a pequena bandeja no criado mudo, ao lado da cama onde estava Sakura**

Sakura: Hahahaha, sempre fui dorminhoca! **– abriu um sorriso, ele apenas correspondeu com outro.**

**Ficaram encarando o teto por alguns segundos, até Sakura quebrar o silencio.**

Sakura: Errr... Kabuto-san...

Kabuto: Diga!

Sakura: Você disse que Sasuke-kun partiu com Orochimaru, certo?

Kabuto: Hai!

Sakura: Então... O que exatamente eles foram fazer?

**Kabuto suspirou**

Kabuto: Sakura-san...

Sakura: Hai?

Kabuto: Você ainda ama Sasuke-san, certo?

Sakura: Hai! Amo muito!

Kabuto: Creio que você vai se decepcionar quando o ver **– arrumou seus óculos.**

Sakura: Co... Como assim?

Kabuto: Sasuke está totalmente diferente do Sasuke que um dia você conheceu. Ele está mais frio, vingativo e forte do que nunca! Diria que o nível em que ele está é forte o suficiente para matar Itachi... E até mesmo Orochimaru-sama! Ele próprio está com medo de Sasuke.

**Sakura sentiu uma dor enorme no peito, estava preparada para encontrar um Sasuke frio e cruel, ou pelo menos, achava que estava preparada...**

Sakura: Ele... Está tão ruim assim?

Kabuto: Digamos que sim **– arrumou seus óculos – **Digamos que ele não poderia piorar, é a sombra perfeita do Orochimaru. Chego até a sentir um pouco de ciúmes dele... Sempre fui o "favorito" do Orochimaru-sama...

**Aquelas palavras fizeram Sakura se tocar que, apesar daquela gentileza toda, Kabuto ainda era um inimigo, porém, estava tão preocupada pensando no seu amado, que nem ligou mais pra qual lado Kabuto estava.**

Kabuto: Sakura-san...

Sakura: Hai?

**Kabuto juntou suas mãos com as dela, fazendo a garota corar um pouco, percebeu isso e lhe deu um grande sorriso.**

Kabuto: A esperança é a ultima que morre! Nunca se sabe, quem sabe você possa mudar o coração do Sasuke-san...

Sakura: Ka... Kabuto...-kun... Arigatou! Você está me dando confiança pra continuar tentando... Por que isso? Não somos inimigos?

Kabuto: Bem... Tecnicamente sim, demo... Acredito que você também possa estar mudando meu coração... Sakura... -chan!

**Sakura ficou totalmente vermelha, não acreditava estar ouvindo palavras tão carinhosas da boca de um de seus maiores inimigos, estava perdendo todas as suas duvidas sobre ele, viu que poderia realmente confiar no shinobi, Yakushi Kabuto poderia ser tão mau como todos diziam?**

Sakura: Arigatou Gozaimashita! **– deu um sorriso, embora ainda estivesse muito vermelha – **Errr, Kabuto-kun, o que tem nesse copo?

**Kabuto gelou até a alma, havia esquecido a verdadeira razão por estar no quarto, junto com Sakura.**

Kabuto: Errr... Um remédio pra você! O sonífero que injetei em você tem uma pequena erva que causa paralisia no corpo... Esse remédio é pra... pra... Curar essa paralisia!

Sakura: He então é por isso que estou com o corpo todo formigando **– pegou o copo e o foi levando até sua boca – **Arigatou, Kabuto-kun!

**Antes que Sakura pudesse virar o copo e beber o liquido, Kabuto foi mais rápido e jogou uma kunai no recipiente, espalhando o liquido pelo chão e pela cama. Sakura se assustou com a ação do shinobi. Kabuto parecia um tanto tenso.**

Sakura: Ka... Kabuto-kun... Porque fez isso?

Kabuto: Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. Mais lembrei dos ingredientes que eu usei enquanto preparava o remédio, fiz a mistura errada. Gomen ne.

Sakura: Não... Não tem problema.

Kabuto: Acabei derramando em você **– arrumou os óculos – **Gomen...

Sakura: Imagina! Eu tenho uma troca de roupa na minha mochila...

Kabuto: Certo então **– deu um sorriso aliviado – **Bem... Tem um banheiro aqui, se você quiser pode tomar banho e se trocar enquanto eu faço o remédio certo...

Sakura: Ahhh sim! Vou fazer isso.

Kabuto: Hum... Certo. Com licença **– saiu do quarto **(Só pra consta, o banheiro ficava dentro do quarto ta... To com saudade dos meus comentários inúteis... Quase não teve nesse capitulo ;.;)

**Sakura levantou com dificuldade, quase caindo, e foi em direção ao banheiro.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kabuto sentou numa cadeira próxima, tirou seus óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto. Lembrava do que havia acontecido, ou melhor, quase aconteceu.**

Kabuto: _Por um triz... Eu não acabo a envenenando. Maldição... Orochimaru-sama vai perceber... _

**Levantou-se e colocou seus óculos, suspirou.**

Kabuto: Affff... Afinal o que está acontecendo comigo? Ela é inimiga... Por que não consigo feri-la?

**Suspirou mais uma vez, arrumou seus óculos e começou a preparar o verdadeiro remédio para Sakura.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, batia pela quinta vez na porta do quarto de Sakura, sem nenhuma resposta. Levava o remédio para a garota. **

Kabuto: _Ela ainda deve estar no banho..._

**Resolveu entrar rapidamente e deixar o remédio em cima do criado mudo. Abriu a porta do quarto e colocou o copo no criado mudo. Deu meia volta para sair do quarto. Quando estava andando, ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Seu sangue gelou.**

**Sakura estava muito próximo a ele, apenas com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. Tentou sair do quarto, mais faz exatamente ao contrario e encarou a jovem**. (São os hormônios! XDDDDDDDD) **Sakura corou da cabeça aos pés.**

Sakura: Ka... Kabuto-kun...

Kabuto: Sakura-chan...

**Continua...**

**Eu: Pronto! Segundo capitulo pronto! Gostaram? #sorriso colgate#**

**Pessoas: ¬¬ #aura negra e raios em volta, olhos em chamas#**

**Eu: OO o que foi?**

**Pessoas: #atiram pedras, kunais, shurikens, facas, tomates e cadeiras na Tia Tenten#**

**Eu: OO #desvia dando um mortal de costas# Qual o problema! . **

**Pessoas: OLHA AONDE VOCÊ PARA!**

**Eu: ...Ta bom... Eu sei que foi mancada...**

**Pessoas: ¬¬ Matem a Tia!**

**Eu: #some numa cortina de fumaça#**

**Ta bom ta bom... Eu sei que ta um lixo! XX Mais foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, sério #cara de inocente#. Bem... Peço desculpas pela demora desse capitulo mais aconteceram sérios problemas familiares e entrei em depressão por uns 2 dias... Mais o capitulo saiu! Prometo ser mais rápida com o terceiro... e se vocês não tiverem paciência pra esperar, problemas de vocês! OWNED! òó (hoje acordei com uma vontade enorme de ownar todo mundo...)**

**Agora, a sessão de reviews da Tia Tenten!**

**As-tres-lokas-do-f: **Domo! Bohahahaha! Eu disse que escrevia melhor que você! OWNED! Huhuhu brincadeira ta? (No fundo é verdade! OWNED!– isso também é brincadeira). Que bom que gostou do casal XDD. Ja ne lokas! OWNED triplo pra vcs! òó

**Inuzuka Girl: **Yo! Hehehe pra você ver como minha mente é do mau! Pra pensar num casal desses... Mais acho que ficou muito bom! XDDDD. O pior é que parece esses filmes de mocinho e bandido vivendo um amor...acho que mocinhA fica melhor...Oo'''. Xauzinho! OWNED! òó

**Musa Kyoyama: **Yo! He to inaugurando esse casal! Kabuto é um bom personagem e não agüento mais não o vê-lo nas fics... Arigatou! Bye! OWNED! òó

**Luli Uchiha: **Yo! Sim! será KabuXSaku! #joga serpentinas pelo quarto# Obrigada! Bye moça! OWNED pra vc! òó

**Fim da sessão**

**Bom gente, me deixem reviews e ajudem uma otaku a ser feliz neste carnaval! XDDD''.**

**To indo! o/**

**Falow! **

**OWNED pra todo mundo! òó Não adianta tentarem me ownar! Eu sou inownavel! Bohahahaha!**

**Tia Tenten**


End file.
